Justifiers: Big Problem (Comic 5)
Inferna, Spirit, and Jim made their way back to base and walked inside and into the medical area to tend to their wounds. They then saw Sonya Roberts distraught walking up to them. Jim then said “Sonya the base didn’t have anything, but these two were attacked by some kind of moving mountain.” Inferna then said “I thought we agreed on calling him Onyx?” Sonya then said “We’ve got a problem. Spirit then asked “What happened?” Sonya then said “The other teams gone dark.” Jim then said “How long?” Sonya then said “We lost their signal 20 minutes ago.” Inferna then said “Can't you use the city camera system to find them?” Sonya then said “The camera systems been hit with a virus, we can't use it. We did however locate Speed Demon on a rooftop bleeding out. They’re driving him to the nearest hospital as we speak with round the clock security assigned to protect him while he heals up.” Inferna then said “That’s awful.” Spirit then said “What about Greg?!” Sonya then said “The other two are still gone, along with their vehicle and the Red Sages hideout is now vacant.” Inferna then said “They’ve thought of everything.” Jim then pulled out a device and said “I put a tracker inside The Stone when me and Greg built it.” Spirit then said “So you can use that to find them?” Jim then said “Well if not, it should lead us to some answers.” Spirit then said “Let’s go!” as she finished wrapping up her arm. Sonya then said “Just be careful, we don't need the rest of you to go missing too.” Spirit then said “We won't.” The three walked out the base watching a bunch of guards closing a stasis pod with Onyx inside. The three then hopped back inside the guard truck and drove over to The Stone’s location. They parked in front of an large old military base. Jim then said “The Stone is inside that building.” Inferna then said “Looks like it's heavily secured.” Spirit then said “Then let’s test their security.” Spirit then jumped out the vehicle and saw two armed guards in police uniforms standing in front of the base. She then yelled “Hey punks, take your best shot.” The guards then aimed their guns at her telling her to stand down. Spirit then said “Never.” They then began to shoot her as the bullets ricocheted off her not leaving a mark. Spirit then punched one guard into the ground breaking his jaw completely. She then grabbed the other by the throat and said “Who’s inside?!” The man then said “A big girl drove in here with a big military truck, she’s in there with a bunch of guards.” Spirit then said “Thanks.” She then threw him into the wall of the base cracking the back of his head and knocking him out cold. Spirit then pulled out her automatic and kicked down the bases door and began shooting. Jim then said “Should we join her?” Inferna then said “Ummmm…I guess so.” They then hopped out the truck with Jim carrying a small energy gun. Inferna then said “Where is the gun you used to take Onyx out?” Jim then said “I did mention it was a prototype, right? It broke down after that shot I took at the monster.” Inferna then said “Just stay behind me then.” Jim then said “I can handle myself.” Inferna then said “We’ll see.” The two ran into the base and saw dead thugs all around the room, with Spirit on the floor holding her gun with tears in her eyes. Jim and Inferna then saw the The Stone completely destroyed. Jim ran up to the vehicle to take a look inside. Inferna then walked up to Spirit and put her hand on her shoulder and said “Don't worry Scarlet, we’ll get him back.” Jim then jumped out the vehicle with Inferna then asking him “Find anything?” Jim then said “I hacked into the cameras on the base and they just destroyed The Stone a few minutes ago, and had all these thugs in police gear stationed here. Inferna then said “They knew we were coming.” Just then one thug in a police officer uniform that was shot and bleeding badly got up and aimed his gun at Inferna yelling “Die bitch!” Just then the room began to rumble as voices were heard screaming in terror. The rumbling got stronger and stronger as Jim and Inferna were struggling to stand. Just then a giant foot the size of a 18 wheeler slammed into the room stomping on the thug about to shoot Inferna. The three then looked up and saw a giant woman standing above the building. Inferna then said “Who are you?” Jim then said “Gigantess.” Gigantess then smirked and said “Good to know I’m still famous.” Inferna then said “The giant woman that attacked Chicago last year.” Gigantess then said “I’ll give you an autograph after I squish you.” She then lifted her foot up and tried to step on her, but Inferna rolled out the way. Inferna then yelled “Spirit I could use some help!” Spirit then snapped back into battle mode and got up. Gigantess then said “Running won't save you.” She then smacked Inferna on the ground and then slammed her hand down on top of her. Spirit quickly jumped underneath the hand before it hit and held it up. Spirit then pushed her hand back up. Gigantess then said “Your annoying.” She tried to punch Spirit into the ground but she jumped back and then quickly threw a grenade at her face. Gigantess yelled in anger as the blast disoriented her. Inferna then got up and blasted her knocking her back into a building, and burning her chest. Gigantess then said “I’ve had enough!” She then began punching the base they were in destroying it. The three then quickly jumped out as the base crumbled to the ground. Jim then said “Keep her busy for a few more minutes as he ran into the vehicle. Spirit then ran to a car and threw it at the back of Gigantess head. She then yelled in rage and pushed a building down on her. Inferna then blasted her in the arm burning her. Gigantess then stomped on the ground making Inferna fly in the air. Gigantess then grabbed her and lifted her in her hand. She then said “Pop goes the weasel, little girl.” She then began to squish Inferna until her eyes began to glow red and she exploded with energy burning her hand badly and blinding her. Inferna then fell down when Spirit leaped in the air and caught her. Spirit then said “What the hell is taking Jim so long.” Just then a barrage of missiles hit Gigantess from behind. A group of men and women in suits of armor flew in and began blasting Gigantess. Spirit then said “The Eagles” Gigantess then tried to swat them out of the air but they kept flying around her hits and blasting her over and over. Gigantess then clapped her hands in anger shattering all the windows in the area and knocking the Eagles back. She then quickly smacked them down as they were recovering from the force of the clap. Inferna then said “Well that’s new.” Jim then jumped out the vehicle and blasted Gigantess with his prototype knocking her down to the ground. Gigantess then began to rise back to her feet. Inferna then said “I thought you said that thing could drop a building.” Jim then said “I thought it could.” Gigantess then said “I think you broke a couple ribs with that last hit.” She then lifted her foot and said "It's over." She then tried to step on them. Jim and Inferna ran out of the way with the foot slamming down in Spirit before she could get out the way. Gigantess then lifted her foot and saw Spirit getting up. She then slammed her foot back down. Inferna then said “She going to kill her!” Jim then said “Then us.” Just then a woman in a suit of armor flew in out of nowhere. Gigantess then said “I thought I swatted all of you.” She then tried to smack her but she flew a prune her hand and flew full speed at her face breaking her nose. The woman then shot a gadget inside Gigantess mouth as Gigantess yelled in pain. She then pressed a button on her wrist causing a huge explosion in her mouth and knocking her out cold. Gigantess fell down and began to shrink back to her Norma size. The woman the flew down unmasked herself and said “Is everyone alright?” Inferna then ran over to Spirit. Spirit then looked at her bruised and beaten and said “What happened?” Inferna then said “That girl in metal saved us.” Spirit then look at her and said “Metala.” Spirit rose from the ground and said “Where have you been all this time?” Metala then said “After I quit Powerstrike, I decided to stay in Chicago and live a normal life, until I saw Gigantess running around again.” Inferna then said “Well, thanks for the rescue.” Jim then said “What was that gadget you used?” Metala then said “It’s a suppressor disc, I made it myself. It’s a mix of a high octane explosive and sleeper gas, designed especially to take out the walking skyscraper over there.” Jim then said “Impressive.” Metala then said “So what are you three up too?” Jim then said “We’re trying to find the rest of our group?” Metala then said “Anyone I know?” Spirit then said “Yeah, Greg.” Metala then said “I’m sorry to hear that, Scar. I’ll do what I can to help.” Inferna then said “I thought you preferred the normal life?” Metala then said “Yeah, but I forgot how great it is being in this suit, and besides Greg’s a friend and I never turn my back on a friend.” Spirit then smiled and said “Thanks, Jess.” Metala then said “So where do we go from here?” Jim then said “This is the third mercenary to pop up this week for us.” Metala then said “Starting to see a pattern now.” Jim then said “Exactly, but with their being no way of tracking down their bases, we’re sitting ducks.” Inferna then said “They could be anywhere.” Just then Sonya Roberts radioed into them “We just got word that Red Shadow thugs were seen a couple hours ago at an condemned Powerstrike facility in Westchester Metala then said “Well theirs a start.” Spirit then said “Fly ahead, we’ll meet up with you soon.” Meanwhile Greg was just waking up with dried blood on his face. He then realized he didn't have his armor on anymore and was wearing prison clothes. He looked down a down and saw his hands and legs were in restraints. He then tried to rip out of them but they were too strong for him to break out of. He then got up and saw he was in a cell with a thick glass as his front wall. He then saw Cassandra in the other room meditating. He then yelled out her name but she couldn't hear him. He then tried to bang on the glass wall but it shocked him when he touched it. He then sat back down against the back of the cell in frustration. A voice then said “Don't worry Mr. Matthews, soon you will be free.” Greg then yelled “Who said that?!” The voice then responded “Someone trying to save this world.” Greg then said “By doing what?” The voice then said “By purifying it of filth.” Greg then said “By killing anyone that defies you?” The voice then said “Are you dead, Mr Matthews. I only kill who needs to be killed in order to achieve what is necessary to obtain my goal.” Greg then said “You’re a sick piece of shit.” The voice chuckled and said “Enjoy your stay, Mr. Matthews.”…(To Be Continued)